theharrypottermafiafandomcom-20200214-history
(Sebastian) Antioch Scabior
November 18, 1969- May 2, 1998 Commonly known as Scabior , this man is the well-known Snatcher who made you all cream your panties in "Deathly Hallows part 1". He has a secret relationship with Solara Kingston, another Snatcher. Were the Ministry to find out about his relationship with Solara, Scabior would be thrown into prison. (See Solabior ). Scabior himself is a madman- often giving in to what he refers to as "the animal" inside of him. While this madness has no certain source, it is likely that it was acclimated over years of neglect from his parents and peers before spiraling out of control. The only person who CURRENTLY knows how Scabior died is his writer, Jett. And Jett will be keeping this SECRET until the day ze leaves the Mafia, when the information will be posted. Childhood/Early Years Sebastian Scabior was born to magical parents- though his blood status is exceedingly low, seeing as his father was a Muggle-born (Mudblood) and his mother was a Half-blood (who had a large family history of Squibs). Because of his family's bloodline, he was raised in a "tolerant" household. His parents pushed young Sebastian to be the best, forcing his studies on him before anything else. He would often find an escape from them by playing the violin or playing in the woods with his dog, Ferris. But Sebastian did all that he could to prove himself to his parents, and the boy was moderately happy. At the age of eleven, Sebastian (who now went by his middle name, Antioch) received a letter inviting him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1980-1981 first year). His parents, overjoyed that he would attend the school where they had met and excelled, were extremely supportive- until they found out what House the boy had been Sorted into. : “Antioch Scabior- legal name Sebastian, yes? Not a bad mind, but so different from your parents… I remember them well… they excelled in their House, but yours varies greatly. An excellent sense of self-preservation, and a strong desire to prove yourself… hmmm. Ruled by your emotions, your doubts, boy. And there’s fear, too… Fear of connection, fear of being hurt…Surely, it must be SLYTHERIN!” :::: '-The Sorting Hat, speaking to Sebastian Scabior upon his Sorting' When the boy's parents found out the boy had been Sorted into Slytherin, they immediately tried to intercede- surely, there must have been some mistake. Their brilliant boy could not be sorted into such a wicked House (in the recent downfall of Lord Voldemort, Slytherin House gained an extremely bad reputation), he would do much better in Ravenclaw, the House his parents were in. The parents were assured that this was the proper fit, and that the Sorting Hat's decision was final, but they never looked at their boy the same way again. The same was true of Antioch's fellow students- they had been informed that he had tried to switch Houses (when the only real reason he didn't like being in Slytherin was his parents' reaction), and he was estranged as a stuck-up child who thought his and his parents' opinions were above that of the Sorting Hat. Not even his fellow Slytherins acknowledged him as a brother- if anything, his low blood status kept them from that. Antioch (who was often called "Ant", a derogatory nickname), not knowing where else to turn, focused completely on his studies and drew back from the world. His social involvement in school was minimal, being reduced to playing a Beater on the Slytherin House Quidditch team his third, fourth, fifth, and half of sixth year (1982-1986). Despite how well he did in school, Antioch's parents were not impressed. They were still smarting over the fact that their boy had ended up in Slytherin. They treated him less and less like their son as the years went by, and Antioch kept trying to prove himself to them more and more. In Antioch's fifth year, he asked out his long-time crush, Aberle Layre. When she dismissed him, saying it was because he was a Slytherin (the girl was in Ravenclaw), something in the boy's mind snapped, most likely being that he had been rejected all of his life, never good enough. Antioch's interests no longer stood with his subjects, they started diverting to more twisted, sinister topics. During this time, he spent his hours reading up on the Wizarding War against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He found himself fascinated by the Death Eater ideals but had no desire to become one- after all, he was close enough to a Mudblood that he wouldn't even have a chance. One day in his sixth year, Antioch was caught by the Gryffindor Head Boy (a Muggle-born) poking around in the Restricted section. He was told off, and the Head Boy muttered, "Just what I would expect from a cowardly, weak Slytherin." Tired of all the pressure, the taunts, the strive for perfection, Antioch lost his mind on the spot and killed the boy. He was expelled for his actions, the professors believing that it had been naught but a mistake. His parents officially disowned him, leaving him with no place to go, and no resources to buy anything. But when eyewitnesses confirmed that he had used the Cruciatus Curse, Antioch Scabior (now seventeen years old) became a wanted man. On the Run/Imprisonment Not knowing where else to turn, Antioch took to the woods, where he had found comfort in his childhood. He taught himself how to survive in the wild, as well as hiding from passersby who might be looking for him. His mind still plagued with insanity, he claimed the mental state of a wild animal, and trained his body to become as such (though he is not an Animagus). He was able to remain in hiding for two years (1986-1988) before he was found and captured by the Dementors of Azkaban, hardly a scrap of sanity left in him. He was tried and thrown in Azkaban for murder. In residence of Azkaban, surrounded by the company of the likes of Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Fenrir Greyback, not to mention the Dementors, Antioch was consumed with darkness and despair. His days were spent reminiscing on what he had done, and the monster he was becoming inside. Finally consumed with his madness, he would often self-harm and have animalistic states where he would let what was left of his humanity leave him. In January of 1996 (nine, ten years after he had killed the boy), Antioch was able to escape Azkaban through unknown means. He escaped with the help of Fenrir Greyback, as well as the other Death Eaters that escaped during this time, and context shows us that he played a vital role in their escape (he mentions more than once that Greyback owes him, for driving away the Dementors with a Patronus Charm). He was taken back to Malfoy Manor with the other escapees, but was thrown out on the streets when it was realized that he was not a Death Eater. After Azkaban Antioch, finding things were starting to click into focus, made a stop at his parents' house, where he had grown up. Though the details are uncertain, we can piece together that upon entering the building, he used the Cruciatus Curse on his mother extensively. His father made an attempt to stop him and, upon hearing the Aurors were on their way, Antioch panicked and shot a Killing Curse at his father. Having killed his father, and torturing his mother into madness, he took the ring his father had always worn and Apparated back to the forest, not to be seen again for another year. Snatching Career In the early summer of 1997, Scabior (who had now dropped his first name completely, in favour of the fact that he was the only remaining survivor of his bloodline and therefore could claim the name for himself) was found once again by the Death Eaters. He was told that the Dark Lord had taken over the Ministry, and if he wanted to save his hide from being thrown back in Azkaban, he would help them. Desperate to remain free, Scabior agreed, and became the first of the Snatchers. Much of the precendent for the Snatchers organization was created by Scabior in correspondence with Fenrir Greyback and Dolores Umbridge. It was he who decided the Snatchers would work in a tribe-like formation, getting out of it what they put into it. Due to the Ministry's general mistrust of him, it became law that lower-ranking Snatchers would have to rotate amongst groups every few weeks (so as to prevent plots against the Ministry). It was settled that the Snatchers would reside in the wild, where Muggle-borns were often suspected to hide (traditionally, the groups would track down the home addresses of illegals and attempt to find them there, but it was too often found that they had abandoned their homes on the fly). Scabior's first documented Snatch was a young woman by the name of Aberle Layre. When he had her cornered, Scabior lost control of his emotions and kissed her, which was thought to simply be a joke by his other Snatchers. When Aberle realized who he was, she broke inside. She went to Azkaban, and died there. This is the largest contributor to Scabior's guilt, that he in effect killed the woman he loved. Because of the botched kiss, he finds it necessary to prove that Aberle was not worth anything to him, therefore taunting all of his female prey in the same way he did her. It is not uncommon that he will ask them to have sex with him, and grant them freedom in return- however, he has not once held up his end of this bargain. His victims will often go insane with their own shame, and it gives him leverage over them. With his male assignments, he simply fights or tortures them extensively, or makes them watch as he shames their female counterparts. Currently, Scabior leads Snatching posse no. 0001 (known as "The Dogs") with Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf that escaped Azkaban with him. However, Scabior is closely monitored by the Ministry- due to his mental state and criminal record, he is not trusted. Should he slip up, he will be thrown back into Azkaban. This is why his relationship with Solara is so dangerous. Another noteworthy fact is that the man was indebted to Fenrir Greyback, his dangerous accomplice. Greyback bit Scabior during one of their many fights, turning him into a Half-Werewolf and thus forcing him to hide that aspect of his identity from the Ministry. In turn, Greyback keeps it a secret- at the price that Scabior will aid him in biting the Snatchers, sparking what Greyback hopes will become a Werewolf revolution. Upon Scabior's first full moon, however, he got into another fight with Greyback, in which the other werewolf bashed his head into a rock and gave him very serious brain trauma. Upon visiting the hospital, Scabior found out that he had suffered a skull fracture and while they could heal the bone, the brain damage would eventually kill him. After his return from the hospital, he was forced by Greyback to bite Solara, thus turning her into a werewolf. After being forced to do so, he attacked Greyback, winning in the fight against him and now no longer indebted to him. Despite his health condition being so severe, he did not tell any of the Snatchers (save for Jerome Sawyer, his confidant) that he was dying until quite later on. Even then, the only person he confided in was Solara- who, after his announcement to her that he was dying, painfully informed him that she was carrying his child. This put Scabior into a situation of extreme panic- so as he could free both of them from the Snatchers and be able to raise his child for however long he had left. He later on proposed to Solara to marry him, to which she happily agreed. Trust/True Allegiance? It is a noteworthy fact that Scabior is incredibly stingy with his trust- he has admitted, more than once, that the only side he is on is his own. In the politically correct way of speaking, he works for the Ministry, but does not support the Death Eaters- if anything, he hates them for how they treat him. Everything he does, he does for his own means. Despite all the work he has done for the Ministry, Scabior currently holds an oath to Urvi Patil, a Muggle-born Healer, that he will not Snatch or harm her or her child- he shares a similar relationship with Lily Lupin (nee Evans). While he does not particularly like nor dislike his position, Urvi healed him when he was nearly mortally wounded, and the one thing he does not stand for is a debt unpaid (except when it comes to his Snatching). He has become so close to Urvi and Lily, however, that he has grown to see them as his family. Scabior doesn't trust anyone- he will often say he has no friends, because they will just stab you in the back in the end. He doesn't trust anyone- not even himself, with his madness. The only person he has any faith in is Solara. The Battle of Hogwarts In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2, the last we see of Scabior is him plummeting from an exploded bridge as he attempts to lead the Snatchers into battle. The only reason he took part in this battle, we have learned, was so he could earn his freedom from the Snatchers. Upon leading the charge, the bridge was exploded, and though many Snatchers died in the fall, Scabior was able to survive, but with a badly broken leg. At the bottom of the bridge, his friend and fellow survivor Jerome Sawyer attempted to aid Scabior, but was instead found dealing with his very stubborn madness (under the name Sebastian, the same name of the boy who slowly went mad). Fenrir Greyback came upon the two in the midst of their argument, and heard Scabior refer to Sawyer as a Mudblood, or Muggle-born. Immediately the werewolf offered to Scabior that they could both turn Sawyer in, but Scabior said no, working out that Greyback wanted to turn the both of them in. The argument turned into a full-fledged fight, in which Scabior's throat was ripped out in an attempt to save Sawyer's life. Fortunately, he also managed to land a Killing Curse on Greyback, but it was too late for Scabior. He died from the throat wound, asking Sawyer to take care of his family and the Snatchers. He is survived by Solara, his fiancée, as well as his (currently) unborn child, as well as what remains of his Snatchers. Category:Characters Category:Snatcher